Le secret du quinjet
by Oliverkriss
Summary: Tony tombe sur des mails qu'il n'aurait pas du lire.
1. Chapter 1

Un soir, un délire, des mails échangés et voilà le prélude d'une fic...

Un copier coller, des modifications et nous voilà avec une fic originale.

Auteurs: Scorpionne et moi même.

 **Le secret du Quint jet**

[ Tony se leva en traînant les pieds... La chute de la veille lui avait laissé quelques mauvais souvenirs... Quelques bleus mais surtout un gros mal de crâne. Il se dirigea immédiatement dans la cuisine plongea deux aspirines dans un verre d'eau. Il prépara un café pendant que le médicament soit complètement fondu. Barton entra dans la cuisine. Celui-ci baissa immédiatement les yeux et se servi un café.

\- Ça va pas Barton?

\- Si si.

\- Oh! Qu'est-ce que ça doit être quand ça va mal...

Clint avala le café puis lança " Salut on m'attend. "

Stark secoua la tête. Décidément il ne comprendrait jamais rien à Hawkeye. La semaine dernière encore il rigolait avec lui et aujourd'hui il lui fait la gueule. Il avala son verre puis prit son café pour l'emmener dans le salon. Il s'assit dans le canapé face à la télé puis se laissa tomber sur le dossier du canapé. Au bout de quelques minutes il attrapa le Stark pad sur la table basse et regarda ses mails... Tony sourit en voyant que cette boite mail n'était pas la sienne mais celle de Natasha romanoff. Il se demanda un instant si se serait une bonne ou une mauvaise idée de farfouiller dans ses messages. Le prénom de Tony en objet du mail attira son attention. Comme ça Natasha s'intéresserait à lui.. Il décida de lire.

Il repéra un message.]

[ **Tony** / Nath / _Wanda_ ]

De Natasha Romanoff à Wanda Maximoff re re Tony

Hé hé. .. qu'elle est pas bonne notre idée?

 **"De quoi? Quelles idées avaient** **elles encore eu." Il décida de lire la suite.**

 _De Wanda Maximoff à Natasha Romanoff re re re Tony_

 _Mais carrément oui. Allez je te laisse_ _s_ _continuer t'es bien parti_ _e_ _lol_

 **"Mais de quoi elles parlaient ?" Tony p** **rit** **plus sérieusement le Stark pad dans les mains** **e** **t remonta tout les mail** **s... "Voilà le premier**

De Natasha Romanoff à Wanda Maximoff dimanche pourri.

Putain on s'en merde le dimanche! Lol

 _De Wanda Maximoff à Natasha Romanoff re dimanche pourri_

 _pareil je suis à la tour. Tout le monde est sorti._ _T'es où?_

 **"Sympa.. J'étais la moi.. Bon à mon atelier mais j'étais là."**

De Natasha Romanoff à Wanda Maximoff re re dimanche pourri.

Au shield. D'astreinte. Au fait t'as vu tout à l'heure Clint? Je l'ai jamais vu comme ça. Ça fait trois jours qu'il est louche.

 **"Bon ça va.. Je suis pas le seul à avoir remarqué."**

 _De Wanda Maximoff à Natasha Romanoff re re re dimanche pourri_

 _Il s'est passé quelques chose au shield? Fury?_

De Natasha Romanoff à Wanda Maximoff re re re re dimanche pourri

Nan c'est depuis l'accident de Tony...

Sur le Quinjet.. enfin du Quinjet mdr trop con le Stark..

 **"Elle va se détendre l'espionne .. Comment ça je suis trop con? J'aurais voulu la voir moi.."**

 _De Wanda Maximoff à Natasha Romanoff re re re re re dimanche pourri_

 _Mdr... J'aurais bien voulu voir ça._

De Natasha Romanoff à Wanda Maximoff re re re re re re dimanche pourri

Ouais ben, apparemment Clint la vu et il est tout bizarre depuis.

 _De Wanda Maximoff à Natasha Romanoff re re re re re re re dimanche pourri_

 _Il est peut-être amoureux._

 **"QUOI?!"**

De Natasha Romanoff à Wanda Maximoff re re re re re re re re dimanche pourri

Lol. T'es con.. T'imagine.. Mdr Clint amoureux de notre play boy. Mdr

 **"Mais elles ont picolé les deux là?!"**

 _De Wanda Maximoff à Natasha Romanoff re re re re re re re re re dimanche pourri_

 _Oh... Et Tony ? Mdr._

 **"Mais biensure que non!"**

De Natasha Romanoff à Wanda Maximoff re re re re re re re re re re dimanche pourri

Nan, je crois pas. Mdr... Mais bon peut-être qu'il va chercher à savoir pourquoi son pote fait la gueule.

 _De Wanda Maximoff à Natasha Romanoff re re re re re re re re re re re dimanche pourri_

 _Lol style ... Barton tu me fais la gueule.? Ou je rêves. On est ami_ _s_ _non_

 **Tony s'installa un peu mieux dans le canapé. "Ben quoi c'est inquiétant quand même! "**

De Natasha Romanoff à Wanda Maximoff re re re re re re re re re re re re dimanche pourri

Mdr et Clint non non non... C'est juste que...

 _De Wanda Maximoff à Natasha Romanoff re re re re re re re re re re re re re dimanche pourri_

 _Que quoi. Lol demanda Tony en voyant bafouiller son ami._

 **Tony fronca les yeux. " Clint bafouiller? C'est pas trop son style."**

De Natasha Romanoff à Wanda Maximoff re re re re re re re re re re re re re re dimanche pourri

Xd t'as oublier sarcastique ."Demanda le "sarcastique " Tony... etc etc.

 **"Connasse."**

 _De Wanda Maximoff à Natasha Romanoff re re re re re re re re re re re re re re re dimanche pourri_

 _Pff. Lol. On devrait écrire une histoire ..._

 _Mdr oui ... Le secret du Quinjet. Mdr à la brokeback mountain._

 **Tony souleva un sourcil. " À la quoi? C'est quoi ça brokeback mountain?"**

De Natasha Romanoff à Wanda Maximoff re re re re re re re re re re re re re re re dimanche pourri

Vas y commence lol.

 _De Wanda Maximoff à Natasha Romanoff re re re re re re re re re re re re re re re re dimanche pourri_

 _T'es serieuse._

 **" Mais bien sûre qu'elle est sérieuse! Quand elle a un truc dans la tête celle là! "**

De Natasha Romanoff à Wanda Maximoff re re re re re re re re re re re re re re re re re dimanche pourri

Allez on s' en fout... On va se marrer. Allez je me lance mdr.


	2. Chapter 2

Je tiens a préciser que se sont de vrais mail échangés entre moi et Scorpionne à la base. Donc désolé pour les mdr et lol a répétition. Mais vous êtes bien d'accord que maintenant c'est inévitable par SMS mail ou messenger.

 **Le secret du Quinjet** **chapitre** **2.**

De Natasha Romanoff à Wanda Maximoff Tony

Donc résumons...

Tony et clint revinrent d'une mission sur le quinjet. Tony qui voulant toujours faire son malin face à Clint décida de rentrer par ses propres moyens.

Tony, toujours sûr de lui entra dans l'armure. il sauta du jet prétextant qu'il pouvait arriver au shield avant lui avec l'armure. Il s'écrasa au sol. Clint posa immédiatement le jet. Enlèva le masque et fût soulagé qu'il soit en vie. Tony fut troublé par la réaction de clint mais que lui cachait il?

Quelques jours plus tard il va lui demander des comptes au shield. Et hop...

 **Tony fronca les yeux. "Déjà premièrement c'est un mauvais calcul de trajectoire! Et puis allez au Shield pour voir Barton?"**

 _De Wanda Maximoff à Natasha Romanoff re Tony_

 _Lol.. Pourquoi pas.. Parce qu'ils font une course.. Tony veux le battre, il prend trop de risque et se plante.._

 _Clint enlèva le masque mais Tony n'ouvrit pas les yeux de suite, demi conscient, il entendit Clint peter un plomb de le croire dans le coma._

 **"Un pari? Hum ça aurait été possible."**

De Natasha Romanoff à Wanda Maximoff re re Tony

Hé hé. .. qu'elle est pas bonne notre idée?

 **"Pfff non mauvaise idée."**

De Wanda Maximoff à Natasha Romanoff re re re Tony

 _Mais carrément oui._

 **"Mais non!"**

De Natasha Romanoff à Wanda Maximoff re re re re Tony

Allez je te laisse continuer. t'es bien parti lol

 **"Ah ça pour être partie elle est partie"**

 _De Wanda Maximoff à Natasha Romanoff re re re re re Tony_

 _Quand il ouvrit les yeux, Clint se barra presqu'en colère et Tony ne comprit pas trop avec la scène qu'il lui avait fait juste avant ..des " reviens, fait pas le con Tony , ne me laisse pas."_

 **"Oh c'est mignon le "Tony ne me laisse pas." Que feraient-ils sans moi?"**

 _Mais en fait c'est le trop d'émotion qui l'avait fait agir comme ca.._

 _Trois jours qu'il ne lui avait pas adressé la parole même pas pour lui demander si ça va. ( il demande à Cap de ses nouvelles) Tony le chopa et Clint essaya de l'éviter. Tony ferma la porte à clef et il commença a lui prendre la tête._

 **"Cap? Pourquoi Cap? On se parle à peine. "**

De Natasha Romanoff à Wanda Maximoff re re re re re re Tony

Clint lui lança des phrases du style." tu es Iron Man ! Si tu meurs, on perd un bon élément." En se défilant. Tony lui fit remarquer que Rhodey savait piloter Iron Man vu qu'il était war machine. Non, il s'en souvenait c'était bien "Tony" et non pas "Iron man" qu'il disait presque en pleurant.

La suite la suite ! Mdr

 **"Hey oh ça va Rhodey m'a déjà piqué une armure! Il va pas m'en piquer une deuxième quand même!"**

 _De Wanda Maximoff à Natasha Romanoff re re re re re re re Tony_

 _Mdr.. Attend je te fais la suite_

 _Tony se mit face à lui et chercha le contact visuel mais Clint tourna la tête à gauche et à droite pour esquiver ( les postillons? Ok je sors)_

 _Tony se calma d'un coup quand il chopa le visage de Clint pour le bloquer parce qu'il vit ses yeux brillants, presque les larmes aux yeux._

 _" qu'est ce qui se passe? regarde, je vais très bien.._

 _\- tu comprends rien.._

 **"Effectivement j'ai du mal à comprendre."**

De Natasha Romanoff à Wanda Maximoff re re re re re re re re Tony

Mdr les postillons

\- et que dois je comprendre?

\- rien ... y'a rien à comprendre." Clint voulu l'esquiver une seconde fois et tenta de se dérober. Tony lui attrapa le bras et le plaqua contre le mur. Il plongea son regard dans le sien. Il vit le regard de Clint dévier à gauche, à droite (re postillons?) Puis sur les lèvres de Stark. C'était donc ça.

 **Tony ouvrit les yeux choqué, par la derniere phrase.**

 _De Wanda Maximoff à Natasha Romanoff re re re re re re re re re Tony_

 _T'as reçu ma suite? T'en es où?_

De Natasha Romanoff à Wanda Maximoff re re re re re re re re re re Tony

Oui oui avec les postillons et j'ai répondu déjà.

 **"Elles sont vraiment trop connes des fois!"**

 _De Wanda Maximoff à Natasha Romanoff Tony et Clint_

 _Moi je dis Tony va se rendre compte du regard désemparé de Clint et crois comprendre.. Tout concorde.._

 _Tony caressa la joue de Clint_

 _" mais qu'est-ce que tu fais Tony.. Arrête.._

 _\- parce que tu crois que je comprend pas?"_

 _Clint resta silencieux et baissa la tête_

 _Tony lui soulèva le menton et posa ses lèvres sur celles de l'archer_

 _Oui oui c'est Tony qui engage les hostilités._

 **"Mais bien sûre! Hum c'est vrai que je suis pas du genre passif... Mais de là a embrasser Barton?!"**

De Natasha Romanoff à Wanda Maximoff re Tony et Clint

Ah c'est trop chou... Fait chier Fury m'appelle! Continu pendant ce temps là. Je me grouille.

 **"Bah bravo madame je suis d'astreinte."**

 _De Wanda Maximoff à Natasha Romanoff re re Tony et Clint_

 _Ok je continue. Lol_

 _De Wanda Maximoff à Natasha Romanoff re re re Tony et Clint_

 _Bon le contexte , tu me l'avais plaqué contre le mur. Il y est toujours._

 _Et Tony se plaqua contre lui et le serra dans ses bras, la tête dans son cou. Il lui caressa les cheveux._

 _Clint fut tétanisé, il vit ce qu'il désirait mais c'était trop.. C'est bien beau de fantasmer mais quand il s'agissait d'agir c'était autre chose. Il repoussa gentiment Tony qui lui sourit._

 **"Y'a pas que Clint qui est tétanisé! Moi aussi!"**

 _\- Ce n'est pas ce que tu souhaitais?_

 _\- ... Si... Il répondit Clint timidement_

 _Clint avait rabaissé la tête toujours adossé au mur_

 _Tony trouvait ca attendrissant que Clint n'assumait pas son fantasme et décida de lui offrir._

 _Il commença à déboutonner sa propre chemise sous les yeux de l'archer qui ne quittait pas ses mains du regard. Tony pris la main de Clint et le dirigea dans quelques caresses le long de son torse dénudé. Quand il le lâcha pour qu'il continu seul, Clint arrêta aussitôt._

 **"T'as raison arrête toi tout de suite! Nan mais sérieux ! elles sont atteinte?"**

 _" Pas grave." Pensait Tony qui passa ses mains sous le t-shirt de l'archer qui ferma les yeux, appréciant ce contact si longtemps attendu_

De Natasha Romanoff à Wanda Maximoff re re re re Tony et Clint

Re, Décidément t'aime bien quand c'est rentre dedans... et Clint toujours timide. .. Oh il est trop mignon.

 _De Wanda Maximoff à Natasha Romanoff re re re re re Tony et Clint_

 _C'est pas rentre dedans.. ( pas encore.. mdr ok je sors) c'est tout mignon.. Tony qui prend les choses en mains pour détendre Clint. T'inquiète pas, Clint quand il va comprendre que c'est bien parti et que c'est pas pour rire, il va reprendre les rennes._

 **"Mort de rire. Barton prendre les rennes je voudrais bien voir ça.."**

De Natasha Romanoff à Wanda Maximoff re re re re re re Tony et Clint

Ah! J'attends... dit elle en de frottant les mains l'une contre l'autre

 _De Wanda Maximoff à Natasha Romanoff re re re re re re re Tony_

 _Tony était ravi de voir que Clint commencait à se détendre et profita de l'instant pour retirer complètement le t-shirt de l'archer._

 _Se retrouvant à moitié dénudé, il se décolla du mur pour prendre Tony dans ses bras et l'embrasser dans le cou, ses mains passaient sous la chemise ouverte._

 _Surpris de ce revirement de situation Tony se recula et capta le regard de Clint. Le désir le dévorait. En une seconde, il se recolla à lui en posant les lèvres sur les siennes puis commença à jouer avec sa langue._

 **"Oh comment elle sait ça Wanda ? Que je joue merveilleusement bien avec la langue. Mes ex ont du le dire aux journalistes. Tony Stark embrasse comme un dieu."**

De Natasha Romanoff à Wanda Maximoff re re re re re re re re Tony et Clint

Ah! Donc Tony aussi l'aime bien c'est pas juste du cul... ah c'est cool! A yes! A yes! A yes! Oui Tony embrasse le! fait le vibrer Tony... oui vas y Tony... Enfin une chose de bien qu'il lui arrive à Clint...

Oups donc...euh... c'était bien... :)

 **"Euh j'avais pas compris ça moi! C'est pas juste du cul?"**

 _De Wanda Maximoff à Natasha Romanoff re re re re re re re re re Tony et Clint_

 _Mais oui il l'aime bien, déjà c'est un de ses meilleur pote._

 _En premier, il était flatté et voulu faire un cadeau a Clint en lui offrant son fantasme mais plus, il avancait dans la situation plus il se rendait compte qu'il ne prenait pas uniquement du plaisir physique mais aussi un plaisir de partage qu'il n'avait jamais connu._

 **"Je suis vraiment pas du genre à faire des cadeaux. Mais euh... Ça veut dire quoi. "Pas uniquement du plaisir physique?"**

De Natasha Romanoff à Wanda Maximoff re re re re re re re re re re Tony et Clint

Tu le vois pas mais je saute dans tout les coins ... je veux la suite bon dieu !

 _De Wanda Maximoff à Natasha Romanoff re re re re re re re re re re re Tony et Clint_

 _Lol vas y t'es plus douée que moi pour les choses sérieuses.. Mdrr_

 **Tony se leva et décida d'aller boire un verre scotch.**

De Natasha Romanoff à Wanda Maximoff re re re re re re re re re re Tony et Clint

Heu j'ai jamais écris de chose comme ça moi non plus...

Il faut que je relise tout. Et que je me concentre lol

 _De Wanda Maximoff à Natasha Romanof fre re re re re re re re re re re Tony et Clint_

 _Tu veux je t'envoie les captures images dans l'ordre? Sur messenger ( j'ai pris au fur et à mesure, g trop galerer l'autre fois)_

 **"Les captures d'image? Elles sont sérieuse? Je crois que j'ai besoin d'une bouteille plutôt."**

De Natasha Romanoff à Wanda Maximoff re re re re re re re re re re re re Tony et Clint

T'as oublier le dernier message. Tony se recule le regarde et l'embrasse à nouveau lol. Bon je vais essayer

 _De Wanda Maximoff à Natasha Romanoff re re re re re re re re re re re re re Tony et Clint_

 _Deux minutes je te l'envoie. .. C'est que le début des réjouissances mdrr._

 **"Je vais mourir, je crois... "**

De Natasha Romanoff à Wanda Maximoff Tony et Clint suite

Reçu le dernier screenshoot.

Tony passa sa main sur les reins de l'archer et le serra un peu plus contre lui. Clint, toujours les mains caressant le dos du brun les descendit sur ses fesses. Leurs langues dansaient toujours. Tony glissa sa main sur son torse. Puis attrapa la mâchoire de Clint, lâcha les lèvres du blond puis il descendit ses lèvres sur son menton et finalement sur sa gorge. Tony se laissa tomber sur ses genoux. Et passa sa langue sur le torse de l'archer.

 **"Oh putain! Je quoi? Enfin Tony quoi? Il se laisse tomber sur ses genoux?! Mon dieu j'ai peur pour la suite!"**

 _De Wanda Maximoff à Natasha Romanoff re Tony et Clint suite_

 _Ohhhhhh Tony en mode qui veux faire plaisir.. Gentil Tony._

 **"J'ai vraiment besoin d'une bouteille."**

De Natasha Romanoff à Wanda Maximoff re re Tony et Clint suite

Oubli pas qu'il veut lui offrir un cadeau.

 **Tony se lève à la lecture de la phrase et alla chercher la bouteille.**

 _De Wanda Maximoff à Natasha Romanoff re re re Tony et Clint suite_

 _C'est pas faux_..

De Natasha Romanoff à Wanda Maximoffre re re re Tony et Clint suite

Clint laissa sa tête glisser vers l'arrière. Ses mains s'étant retrouver dans les cheveux du brun. Tony regarda le blondinet il avait l'air d'apprécier. Clint baissa les yeux, il croisa le regard de Tony. Il fixa l'archer avec un petit sourire et descendit sa main pour deboutonner son jean.

 **"Quel vicelard ce Tony! Je suis pas comme ça... Si?"**

 _De Wanda Maximoff à Natasha Romanoff re re re re re Tony et Clint suite_

 _Clint l'arrêtà. " Tony!" Le génie tendit le bras et passa son doigt contre les lèvres de Clint. "Chut" l'archer ferma les yeux et caressa les cheveux du génie. Tony continua à déboutonner son jean et sorti le membre de l'archer qui était déjà bien gonflé._

 **Tony fut choqué par la dernière phrase et but son verre cul sec. "Attend je suis Tony Stark merde! En général c'est à moi qu'on fait une gaterie pas l'inverse!"**

De Natasha Romanoff à Wanda Maximoff re re re re re re Tony et Clint suite

Il passa sa langue sur le gland de Clint. Qui le fit sursauter ce qui lui fit arracher quelques mèches au brun. Tony se retint de gémir de douleur. Le point positif c'est qui l'avait l'air d'aimer ça. La langue de Stark fit le tour de son gland puis le génie glissa ses lèvres autour de Clint. Le blond descendit ses mains sur le cou de Tony. De chaque côté de sa tête. Stark commencait à entendre des gémissement de la part du blond et cela mettait en éveil le brun. Il est pas si mauvais que ça se dit il. Clint commencait à suivre les mouvement de va et vient du génie. Puis Stark se retira et chercha une fois de plus les yeux de l'archer. Il croisa aussitôt son regard. Clint le dévorait du regard. Tony deglutit face à un Clint plus que séduisant. Ses yeux mouillé. Sa bouche entre ouverte. Sa gêne. Tony glissa sa main le long de son torse, son regard toujours sur lui.

 **Tony toujours la bouche ouverte face au texte plus que choquant devissa le bouchon de la bouteille et en but une grosse rasade. Avant de se laisse tomber sur le dossier**.

 _De Wanda Maximoff à Natasha Romanoff re re re re re re re Tony et Clint suite_

 _Tony ouvrit la bouche et reprit ses va et vient sans lâcher les yeux du blond qui avait les joues qui commençait à rosir. Tony accéléra ses mouvements. Le génie commençait à y prendre goût lui aussi une main toujours posé contre le torse de Clint, l'autre glissa sur les fesses de l'archer. Clint se retenait de gémir malgré les effets que lui procurer l'habilité de Stark._

 **Il en but une deuxième, toujours aussi choqué.**

De Natasha Romanoff à Wanda Maximoff re re re re re re re re Tony et Clint suite

Clint ferma les yeux, il ne pouvait plus voir les yeux noisettes de celui qui lui procurait tant de plaisir. Ses jambes commençaient à défaillir, son Tony il en avait tant rêvé et pourtant il était là. Clint resserra sa main sur les cheveux de Tony. L'autre descendit sur son cou. Clint commença à gémir. Ses jambes se dérobèrent, il se retient de tomber puis prit appuie sur le murs. Stark descendit sa main sur les abdos de l'archer. Il n'aurait jamais imaginé que Barton soit aussi musclé.

 **"Barton musclé ? Va falloir que je vérifie... Mais non qu'est ce que je raconte!"**

Il crut entendre un son. Le début d'un gémissement. Tony le suivit, il n'aurait jamais pensé prendre plaisir à faire une gaterie à Barton. D'ailleurs il n'aurait jamais cru que cela puisse arriver même avec un autre. Mais c'était bien ce qu'il faisait. Le son de la voix de Barton se fît plus élevé, plus distincte.

 **"Cest chaud! J'aurais jamais cru être choqué comme ça!"**

 _De Wanda Maximoff à Natasha Romanoff re re re re re re Tony et Clint suite_

 _Clint sentait l'orgasme monter. Il était à deux doigts de jouir. Devait il le faire savoir au génie? Ou devait il laisser Tony tout gérer? Tony s'appliquant toujours sur le sexe de Clint n'attendait que ça... Le faire jouir. Il avait envie que Barton jouisse en sa bouche. Il accéléra ses mouvements jusqu'à faire jaillir un liquide au fond de sa gorge. Les mains tenant fermement l'archer ,Tony avala sa semence. Clint tenait fermement les cheveux de Tony. Et de l'autre main caressait son cou. Il baissa les yeux sur un Tony coquin. Tony lui fit un clin d'œil. Se qui le fit sourire. Stark se leva s'essuya avec le revers de sa manche et s'approcha de la porte. Il la déverrouilla, se tourna pour lui sourire avant de l'ouvrir et de sortir._

 **Tony rebut deux longues rasades. Choqué. Oui il en était choqué. Et quelque peu émoustillé.**

De Natasha Romanoff à Wanda Maximoff re re re re re re re Tony et Clint suite

Tony se laissa tomber contre le Mur. De l'autre côté de la pièce où Barton etait probablement appuyé lui aussi. il pouvait à présent souffler. Il n'en revenait pas de ce qu'il avait fait. En plus de ça. C'était Barton tout de même. Tony ferma les yeux et se rappela des sensations qu'il n'avait jamais ressentit auparavant. Clint Barton...

 **"N'importe quoi!"**

 _De Wanda Maximoff à Natasha Romanoff re rere re re re re re Tony et Clint suite_

 _De son côté Barton n'en revenait pas lui non plus. Il avait toujours rêver de caresser le corps de Tony. Il avait toujours voulu être au près de lui et là... C'était grandiose. Il en était médusé. Aussi bien de l'acte en lui même mais aussi de la manière dont ça s'était déroulé et le comportement du genie. Il regardait encore cette porte d'où le génie était parti en s'essuyant comme si de rien n'était... Jamais plus il ne regarderait le génie de la même manière. De toute façon il ne regardait déjà plus Tony de la même manière depuis déjà un moment. Tony Stark.._

 **"Il faut que je coince Barton! "**


	3. Chapter 3

**_Et voilà troisieme et dernier volet_ de _cette fic crack, on peut le dire._ **

**_Allez hop_ _suite et fin._**

 ** _Enjoy lt. Kiss. Aline._**

 **Le secret du Quinjet.**

 **Chapitre final.**

Tony décolla ses yeux du Stark pad, outré. Le deuxième concerné pénétra justement dans la pièce à cet instant. Il fouilla dans un tiroir du buffet l'air de rien sans prêter attention au génie médusé dans le canapé.

Tony le regarda troublé... "C'est vrai ce qu'elles disent.."

\- De quoi. Demanda Clint continuant à fouiller le tiroir.

\- Viens la ... Lis ça... Ordonna Tony. Clint hésita à s'asseoir à côté du génie. Puis finalement se posa sur le canapé. Il attrapa le Stark pad. Il parcouru les mails. Il était devenu tout rouge. Il décolla ses yeux de l'écran et lança " Elles ont de l'imagination... "

\- J'aurai plutot cru que ce serait toi qui me ferai une gâterie, je suis Tony Stark.

\- Ouais pas faux.

\- Comment ça ouais.. Tu cautionnes en plus!

\- Ben c'est que...

\- Dis-moi pas qu'elles ont vu juste! Clint Barton. Dit-il en se prenant la tête dans les mains...

\- Pas tout à fait..

\- ... Comment ca? Pas tout à fait?

\- Bon, euh.. Je dois y aller..

\- Attend. Dit Tony en se levant... "Alors c'est vrai..." Demanda Tony en cherchant son regard... "Hey Clint c'est moi c'est Tony. tu peux tout me dire..." Lui dit il en posant sa main sur son épaule et de l'autre main, remontant son visage pour mieux le voir.

Clint baissa les yeux..

\- Je voudrais pas que ça se passe comme ça.. Je sais même pas ce que je voudrais...

\- Et ça tu voudrais? Demanda Tony en attrapant les lèvres de Clint. Celui ci ferma les yeux et se laissa caresser les lèvres par ceux de Tony.

Le brun retira ses lèvres, lui sourit et attrapa le Stark pad avant de partir dans une autre pièce.

Clint le regarda médusé. Il l'embrasse et le laisser là comme ça... Mais que voulais dire ce baiser.

Tony décida de se venger. Il sourit et décida d'envoyer un mail.

 **De Tony Stark à Natasha Romanoff, Wanda Maximoff** **, dénouement**

 **"Tony lu les mails, les montra a Clint et ils s'embrasserent langoureusement après leur lecture..." Alors les filles pas trop frustrées?!**

 **Fin.**

 **Merci pour vos reviews et d'avoir suivit notre delires. J'espère que ça vous a plu. N'hésitez pas à nous faire savoir ce que vous en pensez. Bisous à plus tard sur d'autres fics ;)**

 **Note de Scorpionne (co-auteure) :** **je suis contente q'un gros délire d'une nuit blanche plaise autant.**


End file.
